DC-DC converters are electronic devices used to change DC electrical power from one voltage level to another voltage level. DC-DC converters typically include thyristors, silicon-controlled full-bridge rectifiers with half and full control, and standard buck converters. However, thyristors and silicon-controlled full-bridge rectifiers suffer from high power losses and generate high current ripples. Similarly, standard buck converters are bulky and expensive, because they often include large components. For example, an output inductor of a standard buck converter typically requires high inductance to filter out the high-frequency component of an output waveform. In addition, the freewheeling diode of a standard buck converter typically is mounted on a heat sink because it processes high current. The requirement of a heat sink causes further space constraints. Thus, a standard buck converter is unsuitable for circuits with limited hardware space and cost considerations.